When Hunger Strikes
by Mooo1
Summary: This is kinda stupid... Anyway it's about a monkey who wants a sandwich and ends up telling a few lies and messing everything up, such as friendship, his job, and Specter's evil plan. Now he must choose between his friend and being famous. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Um… This is the first time that I have written an Ape Escape story, but it shouldn't be the last. I love Ape Escape, so um, please read. =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um, Specter?"  
  
"What is it, Rox?" asked Specter in an annoyed voice. "Can't you see that I'm busy? Whatever this is, it must be important- well, it better be."  
  
"Oh, ugh, never mind then…"  
  
"Oh no, Rox, whatever you want to tell me is important. It has to be or else you wouldn't have come to me while I was working."  
  
"Um…"  
  
Rox had no idea what to tell Specter. All that he wanted was a sandwich. So quickly he made up a lie.  
  
"Jake lost to Spike!!!" he shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Spike beat Jake!"  
  
"How can this be?" asked Specter.  
  
"Jake fell and then he hit his nose!"  
  
"How? How could Jake lose? No, how could SPIKE WIN??"  
  
"It was Noah's fault!"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Noah and Bull! They put some sort of pill in Jake's ice cream!"  
  
"Ice cream? Where did they get ice cream?"  
  
"Ali gave it to us!"  
  
"Where did he get it from?"  
  
"Ali smuggled it from Russia!"  
  
"No! And all of this time I trusted them? Good work, Rox. You will get two bananas for week's pay. I will go take care of those mangy monkeys tonight! Rox!"  
  
"Yes Specter?"  
  
"Good work."  
  
Rox smiled. Lies were fun.  
  
Pugs and Rox were best friends. They were some of the cutest monkeys- who played boxing, anyway.  
  
"What's all the raucous?" asked Pugs, who wasn't aware of what Rox had told Specter. "Is there an intruder?"  
  
"Gee, we'd better go check," said Rox.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Pugs, and they ran to the door.  
  
They did not find any intruders, but the two did find Noah, Bull, and Ali charging towards Rox, and they didn't look very happy.  
  
"Smuggled ice cream from Russia?" said Ali.  
  
"Put a pill in Jake's ice cream?" said Bull.  
  
"Jake lost to Spike? You make me sick!" yelled Noah.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Pugs. "What's going on between you guys, Rox?"  
  
"Don't listen to Rox's answer, Pugs!" yelled Bull.  
  
"Yeah, he might tell another one of his BIG FAT LIES!!!" said Ali.  
  
Just then, there was a large rumble at the door. Naz and Murv were running as fast as they could, screaming.  
  
"Intruder! Intruder!" yelled Naz as he passed the fighting monkeys.  
  
"What?" asked Pugs.  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" yelled Murv.  
  
The monkeys obeyed and began to run. Not far behind them were Spike and his Time Net.  
  
"I'll get you, monkeys!" he yelled.  
  
"Ah!" screamed the monkeys.  
  
Spike got out his Sling Back Shooter and began to shoot the monkeys, making them fall over. They yelled in pain.  
  
"Ha! Ha! I'll get you now!" said Spike.  
  
"No!" said the monkeys as they got back up and began to run.  
  
Spike got his Sling Back Shooter and began to shoot the monkeys again.  
  
"Ha! Ha!" said Spike, getting out his Time Net.  
  
"No! Stop!" said Rox. "Stop!"  
  
"Hugh? You're just monkeys! You can't do anything to stop me!"  
  
"Oh! Please! I'll do anything if you just let my friends go- and me!"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Like what?" asked Spike.  
  
"I'll work for you," replied Rox. He had tears in his eyes. "Just don't make me go back to the zoo, that awful place! They hardly feed me! I only have a two by two cage!"  
  
"Hmm… How long will you work for me?" asked Spike.  
  
Rox burst into tears. The other monkeys were trapped in a corner, shaking with fear.  
  
"I don't know," said Spike.  
  
"Don't make us go back!" said Pugs. "Please, don't make us!" said Pugs. He began to cry, too.  
  
"Hmm, I don't think that I want to have you work for me," said Spike. I'd rather have your little friend here be my pet. He's so cute." He pointed to Pugs.  
  
"Hey! Don't take him!" said Rox.  
  
"Do you want to go back to the zoo?" asked Spike.  
  
"No. Take him."  
  
"Alright then, you're coming with me, little monkey," he said, picking up Pugs.  
  
"Chee cha chah," said Rox. It meant 'goodbye, friend.' Then he said, "Gah rod boo." Which meant 'I'll come back for you.'  
  
Pugs was too afraid to move. He just stared back at Rox, the one who he thought was a friend. 


	2. Spike's Vacation

Um, thanks for reading chapter one if you read it. This is chapter two so I hope that you like it just as well or more than the first one. =]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rox!"  
  
"Y-yes, Specter?" asked Rox.  
  
"What is this about Pugs that I am hearing?"  
  
"Well, Specter, um, Pugs is going to live with Spike," replied Rox.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see, it was either that or we'd all been sent back to the zoo."  
  
"Rox!" shouted Specter. "This is silly! Everyone knows that evil monkeys don't go and live with the good guys!"  
  
"Oops… Um… Sorry… I think that I'll be going now…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Spike?" asked Nattily. "You went to Specter's castle, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Spike.  
  
"Where are all of the monkeys that you caught?"  
  
"Yes, Spike," said the Professor.  
  
"I let them go," said Spike.  
  
"Spike, the world will be unsafe if you do not catch the monkeys. I highly suggest that you go back in there and catch some!"  
  
"Yeah, Spike, the world will be unsafe! You have got to go back in there!"  
  
"I can't," said Spike.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the Professor.  
  
"I would be breaking a deal. I need to take care of Bananas, anyway."  
  
"Bananas? Why do you need to take care of bananas?"  
  
"No, not bananas, Bananas. He's my new pet. I think that I'll be quitting this "monkey catching" job and go on to grooming monkeys or something."  
  
"My name is not Bananas!" yelled Pugs from inside Spike's backpack. "It's Pugs! P-U-G-S!"  
  
"Sh!" Spike said to Pugs. "Anyway," he said, turning back to the Professor. "Maybe Jake can take over for me. He's always wanted to be as good as me, so I guess that he can do it instead."  
  
"What? Jake is evil, remember?" said Nattily.  
  
"Yes! Spike, you must go back and catch more monkeys! I order you to, this instant!"  
  
"Sorry, it's a free country," said Spike.  
  
"Free country? You're back in time! You probably aren't even in America yet!" shouted the Professor.  
  
"Well, maybe Spike does need a break… I suppose that he could have Jake take over for a while," said Nattily. "Then maybe he'll cut out all of this talk about quitting!"  
  
"Hmm, yes, yes, everyone does need a break at some point… Spike you have my permission to take a break from monkey catching for a while. I suppose that I should telephone Specter and pause the Play Station for now…"  
  
"No, Professor! That will stop the game! Then none of us can move!" said Nattily.  
  
"You're right, Nattily. I'll call Jake and ask him if he'll take over for a while."  
  
"Yes, and then Spike can take his place again!" added Nattily.  
  
"Great!" said Spike. "So I can go now?"  
  
"Yes, sure, Spike," said the Professor, frowning. He turned to Nattily and said, "I still don't think that this is a good idea."  
  
"It's okay. Spike knows what he's doing. This'll work out fine!" said Nattily.  
  
"I sure hope that you're right," said the Professor. 


	3. Cookies for Jake

Hi! It's Mooo! I found just out that I love writing Ape Escape stories, so here's chapter three! Enjoy! =]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rox! You idiot!" yelled Noah. "Get us out of here! I want my lawyer!"  
  
It just so happens that Specter locked the monkeys that Rox gave bad reports on in cages for a punishment.  
  
"Yeah! When I get out of here, it's you and me in the boxing ring! I'm gonna mess your face up, and then we'll see who the cutest monkey is!" said Ali.  
  
"Pish posh!" said Rox with a grin. "Specter won't let you out. He's ferocious with you three! You guys shouldn't have been so bad."  
  
"Huh? Us? We never did anything! You were the one who started telling lies!" shouted Bull.  
  
"Hi. I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but Specter is having a speech. I suggest you put you wrist watch-sized TV's onto The Real Life Channel, unless you want to be smushed bananas," said Naz on the PA system. "So remember all of you, that's channel number eleven if you didn't know. Thank you, that is all."  
  
All of the monkeys in the castle flipped to the channel and saw Specter on it.  
  
"Greetings, all of you, my loyal workers. I am Specter, the future ruler! Humans will be our entertainment when I am through with them. Wahaha! Anyway, I want you all to be on your best behavior, or else! The king of the Banana Jungle is coming to my castle. He expects to see the best workers that there are, and I do NOT want you all to mess it up. Also, I want you all to dress in your finest clothing, and not the cheap dollar store pants that you always wear. Any monkeys who I find, or any of my Main Monkeys find goofing off and/or not being able to handle such a big responsibility will be thrown into jail. I already have three monkeys behind bars, and I am sure that you will not want to be in there, too. If you have any questions or concerns, I don't really care, but contact a Main Monkey. I do not wish to talk to you. Naz and Murv will be coming around with additional info, so don't bother me. That is all."  
  
"I've got to get going, boys," said Rox to the three monkeys stuck in cages. "Have fun in prison."  
  
"Hello, Jake?" said the Professor.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Jake with a grunt. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"  
  
Nattily sighed. "Well, you don't look like it," said Nattily. Jake was lying on a chair drinking juice and eating cookies.  
  
"Wanna cookie?" asked Jake.  
  
"Oh, yes please," said Nattily.  
  
"Heh heh well, too bad!" said Jake, scarfing off the last of his cookies.  
  
"Are you comfortable taking over Spike's duties for a while? This is a tough job and if you can't do it I…"  
  
"No need to find replacements, Professor. I can do this… even Spike will watch me with envy. I've always been looking for ways to be better than Spike and this is my chance! I've been thinking about blowing him up in his sleep… I think that it would work. Oh it would be wonderful to see pieces of Spike fly in every direction… Easier done than said. The moron wouldn't notice a pickle if one was inside his shoe! I've also thought about bribing a trick driver to run over Spike for some cookies, but I haven't gotten the chance yet! Now this IS my chance! This is my chance! Wahaha! Though I would like to try blowing up Spike one of these days…"  
  
Nattily and the Professor stared at Jake with blank faces.  
  
"Oops… Heh heh… Too much has been said… Heh heh…"  
  
  
  
There I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to write cause I gave up using the computer for Lent when I was like in the middle of this chapter. Tell me whatcha think! 


	4. Almost Busted

Well, all you readers wanted more, so there's more for ya! Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I like vacation," said Spike to Pugs, who was sleeping in Spike's backpack. They were going to Spike's house in the city. Pugs didn't want to go, but he was tired of struggling. Too much work. So the little monkey closed his aching eyes (he was so tired, that's why they ached. Ever happen to u?) and nestled into the blanket inside the backpack…  
  
"Vacation rocks! Vacation is my destiny! Hey, ugh, have you ever been on vacation Bananas?"  
  
"Hooo," quietly said Pugs, still asleep.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Spike.  
  
  
  
Ali, Bull, and Noah were trying to think of ways to KILL Rox (and I'm not kidding!) as soon as they got out from their cages, that is, if they EVER did.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Who's there?" asked Rox. He was in his bedroom. Only the coolest monkeys got rooms to sleep in. The others slept wherever they needed to work the next day.  
  
"Murv! Open up!"  
  
Rox obeyed. Murv and Naz were Specter's BEST monkeys so if someone didn't obey them then they'd pay the price. No dinner and getting sent to bed early! (No, they wouldn't get sent to bed early. Just kidding. That was considered a gift to the hard working monkeys.)  
  
"Um, I'm here to bring some additional info. But hey, since when have you been able to cut work early? I can't even do that! Am I'm one of Specter's BEST monkeys! Not even Naz can do that and he's one of Specter's BEST monkeys too!" said Murv.  
  
"Oh, just a few lies did the trick," said Rox, not thinking.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Murv.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I meant to say 'when you work hard, there lies the trick," said Rox. "I can't believe I said that I lied. And to Specter! Heh heh. I'm so silly! Oh, the additional info?"  
  
"Well, yeah that's right, I'm here to give additional info, aren't I. Well, um, Specter wants you to eat some crackers for dinner cause he doesn't want you guys to be seen. Only Specter's BEST monkeys are allowed to come to dinner with him. The cracker cabinet is located in the center square. And I will be coming around tomorrow if the guest spent the night. Do not come out of your bed until 10:00 tomorrow morning! I'll be able to visit everyone by then if he did spend the night. If I do come by then I want you to dress up in your best, do your work the best you can do it, and have MANNERS! You will also need to eat some more crackers for dinner. If I do not stop by then you can where your CHEAP PATHETIC DOLLAR STORE PANTS and DO YOUR WORK TERRIBLY and of course HAVE NO MANNERS AT ALL like you usually do on regular days. I must say, you are quite good at those things. That's it. Bye!"  
  
When Murv left the room Rox had a frightened feeling inside. He had almost let his secret out: He had lied to Specter!!!  
  
Thanks for reading! If U want more then tell me in you review! If you don't then tell me not to in your review! Okay! So my story depends on what U want me to do! Now don't you feel special and useful? =] 


	5. Monktopia

Hi! You wanted more so here's MORE! (Here's where U come in, so just do the following.) Wave your hands in the air! Lemme here you scream! Okay, that's it. When you're reviewing, tell me if you want more, or you think that I should end the story soon. That's all!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nattily, I think that we might want to get Spike back to his job. I somehow don't think that Jake it going to do a well enough."  
  
"It's okay, Professor. After all, you never know until you try! And don't you think that Spike would know if his choice was bad and he'd tell us?"  
  
"It's hard to say Nattily. I just don't think that we've made a good choice."  
  
"Well, Professor, I think that Jake will do fine and this is the right choice."  
  
"We'll see, Nattily, we'll see."  
  
  
  
  
  
The guest hadn't spent the night after all, so it was back to dollar store pants for the monkeys. Oh well.  
  
Later that day, Specter found Rox sleeping in the corner. When he saw Specter he was frightened to death and couldn't speak. He would be punished for sure!  
  
"Good work, Roby, I think it is?" said Specter.  
  
"R-r-Rox."  
  
"Well, my dear money, I like what I am seeing. The corner sparkles like the sea in Monktopia. I have some important news for you that could change your life forever. So come to my throne tonight after you eat."  
  
"Monktopia, Sir?" asked Rox, who wouldn't admit that the only reason why the corner was sparkling was because he had drooled all over it in sleep.  
  
"Why yes, my monkey, Monktopia. Have you ever heard of it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, no. You wouldn't have. Thanks to those rotten, good for nothing, dirty, disgusting, destructive, violent, polluting, blast it all, have heads to big for their small brains to work inside, stupid, pointless, demented, (after an hour of more insulting words) gross HUMANS! HUMANS ARE THE CAUSE OF US NOT BEING ABLE TO GO BACK TO MONKTOPIA! HUMANS! HAMANS! THEY ARE SO INSANE, TAKING ALL OF THE MONKEYS FROM MONKTOPIA AND LOCKING UP IN CAGES AT ZOOS! HUMANS!!!" yelled specter, then catching his breath.  
  
Then he smiled and began to sing in a sweet voice,  
  
1 "Way down past the mountains  
  
where the veggies grow  
  
there is a land in which  
  
nobody knows,  
  
It's the sweetest place  
  
With the fruit hanging on every tree.  
  
And it makes me sing:  
  
Monktopia's just for me!  
  
Monktopia!  
  
Monktopia!  
  
Where the father monkeys used to be.  
  
Monktopia!  
  
Monktopia!  
  
It's just the place for me.  
  
Now I've seen many places  
  
But they've never been so great  
  
As Monktopia,  
  
The place to appreciate  
  
It felt like a dream  
  
To hang on every vine.  
  
May it be a monkey or a rhino,  
  
Monktopia's still fine!  
  
And it makes me sing,  
  
Full of glee:  
  
Monktopia's just for me!  
  
Monktopia!  
  
2 Monktopia!  
  
3 Where the father monkeys used to be!  
  
Monktopia!  
  
Monktopia!  
  
It's just the place for me."  
  
Later that night Rox came to Specter's throne, just as he was told to.  
  
"Greetings, Rox," said Specter. "I have news for you."  
  
"And that is?" asked Rox.  
  
"I have decided that we should go back to Monktopia."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"How dare you say that!" yelled Specter at the top of his lungs. "Do not say Monktopia's name in vein! Why you little!"  
  
"Oh, did I say that?" asked Rox. "I meant to say 'hooray!' I would never say things about Monktopia like that! It would be a pure lie, just like the other one I said to you."  
  
"What lie is that?"  
  
"Lie? Goodness me, no, I meant to say I would rather die than to say that to you!"  
  
"Good then," said Specter. "We go to Monktopia. Next week as the soonest."  
  
Just as Rox turned the corner Specter said, "And who knows? Maybe you will be the new Best monkey."  
  
Spike was at his cottage. He took Pugs out of his backpack, setting the monkey on the floor with a quiet thud.  
  
"Gosh I hate Rox," said Pugs to himself. "He's such a liar. And he won't even come to rescue me, his playmate from a mess that HE got me into. Now I don't think that I will ever go back to Specter's castle again, and I might just live with Spike for the rest of my life. And he called me a FRIEND! Well if I was really his friend then would he just leave me here? With SPIKE?!! I hope that he's okay though… After all, he were thrown in prison then he couldn't save me…"  
  
A tear rolled down Pugs' cheek.  
  
Then he got an idea. If Rox was going to rescue him then he would have to get into the most trouble that he could possibly get into while he was with Spike. Heh… Heh… This was going to be a blast.  
  
Pugs jumped around the room throwing things at Spike's face.  
  
"Bananas! Bananas!" shouted Spike.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was chapter 5! And it was a bit of a musical. This was a kind of lame chapter, but don't worry! It'll get a lot better! I've got so much up my sleeves! Tell me if U want more! 


End file.
